


No Words Needed

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Vaniku [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Banter, Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Holding Hands, Light Angst, Light Romance, M/M, Mainly (only) Vanitas in a Skirt, Romance, Sweet, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Riku didn't need words to know what Vanitas meant, his actions, and expressions said it all.





	No Words Needed

"Trust me, your going to look great! There isn't anyone better then old Iggy here when it comes to adjusting stuff like this!"

"Hardly. I only know a few things. Hardly anything worth making such a fanfare about."

Riku couldn't help but chuckle softly as he stood a few steps away, arms crossed over his chest as Vanitas stood awkwardly, nervously while a man with dirty blonde hair and glasses worked on sewing and adjusting the skirt around Vanitas' waist. The skirt was simple, it was one those ones with a solid black layer of smooth cloth under it with a semi-see through layer over it. It was short on the front it ended just above his kneecaps, while the back part of it was long and ended just above his ankles. He had brought Vanitas here to Traverse Town to mainly show him around, a sort of reward for doing as well as he had been during his recovery period. That and he wanted the boy to see the worlds in a different way then how he saw them so long ago.

And it was working! Vanitas was in awe at just how big this world actually was. Especially when they traveled to the more festive parts of the town. It was there did Riku allow himself to be pulled and dragged wherever it was Vanitas' wanted to go and look at. Which is how they ended up in this little thrift shop, Vanitas was going to run past it but came to a dead stop before pressing his face against the glass and stared at something. At first Riku was a little concerned, the raven didn't even flinch when he called his name, but when he reached out to put his hand on his shoulder, he found himself being dragged into store and right over to where the skirt was. He believed that Vanitas was going to ask him what it was but he was shocked when Vanitas pointed at it and looked up at him.

"I want this."

Riku was taken aback by the confident statement, his head was spinning. Typically...boys didn't wear skirts, or at least the annoying kind of boys who believed that boys shouldn't wear skirts thought that. He looked at the raven who seemed to be waiting for some kind of answer. At least Vanitas was a patient person, he could wait for hours for a response if not days. Riku sighed, rubbing the back of his head before smiling at him. "Let's try it on first, see if it fits." Riku swore he was blinded by just how brightly Vanitas had smiled the second he said for him to try it on. Which is how they found themselves in the current situation, the skirt was big on his slim frame and had spent a while looking for another one that might fit. Though Vanitas did an amazing job at not showing it; Riku knew he was a bit sad that it didn't fit him.

That's when a blonde haired employee of the shop had walked over, asking of they needed anything. And suddenly, Vanitas was a mute. He wasn't quite used to talking to other people, not like Riku spoke a whole bunch either but he did now that Vanitas was around and needed time to get used to this new life style. Riku had smiled at Vanitas' sudden shyness and had explained about the skirt, and sadly they didn't have any other ones, however the blonde haired male who went by Prompto said there was a easy fix to the problem. That's when they met Iggy, or ignis as that was his actual name. The man had easily accepted to helping them mend the skirt to the appropriate size. Which is how Vanitas found himself standing so awkwardly and nervously as Ignis worked on fixing the skirt.

"So, yeah that's what happened to our home world. We woke up here and decided to set up a shop. No sense in crying about it, you know?"

Riku nodded at Prompto's words. Yes he could definitely agree with that. After hearing about their home world and what they had gone through Riku admired their ability to keep pushing forward and staying as close as they were despite everything. He looked at Vanitas who seemed to be fixated on whatever Ignis was doing, he was a curious boy by nature, much like Sora. And he soaked up information like a sponge, Vanitas was a fast learner.

"So, what's his story?" The blonde asked, which got Riku to tense up instantly.

It's not that he didn't trust the other male, it's just that... Vanitas' story was complicated and it wasn't Riku's place to tell it either. Considering the other boy was so private about certain aspects and parts of past and himself in general. The silver haired male sighed heavily as he rubbed the back of his neck. "He's just....he's been through a lot. Didn't have any good things in his life. So I brought him to...to relax and enjoy the night. So when he said he wanted that...how could I say no?"

"Especially to him?"

" _Especially_ to him." Riku said without missing a beat, which one eye noticed a crimson blush dusted his cheeks and that got a laugh from the taller male next to him. "I-i just- he deserves a good life now after what he's been though...a normal life."

Prompto nodded at his words as he watched Ignis stand up and walk around the raven, inspecting his work. "Yeah, I get ya. Ignis had one hell of a ride back on our home world. See those scars on his face? Those were from a powerful magic and half of the price he paid to use it to keep Noct safe."

"What was the other half of it?" Riku asked nervously, those burn scars on Ignis' face looked wicked, it had to be painful he was absolutely sure of it. When he looked at the blonde he was met with a bittersweet expression.

"His sight. He was blind before our world was swallowed up by the darkness. It was here that he somehow got it back."

At that Riku was shocked as he turned to look back at him and Vanitas. They seemed just about done and the golden eyed male looked absolutely thrilled, giddy even. When those honey gold eyes locked gazes with him, Riku couldn't fight back the fond smile he sent him, which got him a blush and a shy smile back. Vanitas was going to be the death of him, and Riku oddly enough didn't seem to mind that at all. He only laughed as he walked over with Prompto.

"Looks great! Told ya Iggy was good at this kind of thing."

"Again, hardly worth the fanfare." He responded with as he helped the raven step down from the small circle stage like platform he was on. "Does it feel alright? Not to tight I hope?"

"Nope, it's perfect, thank you."

Riku was shocked by how quickly, confidently and easily Vanitas had responded to the question. The other two seemed completely unfazed by this and only smiled at his words and nodded. It seemed they to had experience in dealing with someone who was a bit shy when it came to social interactions. Riku smiled as he tilted his head with the skirt, Vanitas wore a tight, sleeveless black shirt and he had on a purple and black plaided dress shirt over it. Though while ignis was doing the adjustments Riku was now holding onto the said dress shirt. Though, Riku was sure he didn't need it, the outfit looked really good without it. "It looks good on you, Van," he said, turning to face Prompto and Ignis now. "How much do i-"

"It's on the house, call it a gift for new friends." A new voice interrupted. Riku would never openly admit that he was startled, Prompto and Ignis moved aside so a black haired and blue eyed male could stand between them now. He looked completely relaxed, maybe a little to relaxed. But he pushed that thought for the moment to the back of his mind when a much bigger man walked in and stood behind the three. He felt himself tense up at the sight of him and okay he felt a bit bad for reaching behind him to grab Vanitas' wrist and tug him a bit closer. Though the blue eyed male laughed at this. "Don't worry about Gladio here, he looks big and scary but he's just fat-"

"Aye! Watch it you little-"

"Boys, no rough housing in the shop." Ignis scolded instantly. This got Prompto to laugh, and that's when it clicked to Riku so those were his friends, he and told him about them while they chatted away as Ignis got the skirt squared away. He relaxed, sliding his hand into Vanitas' for a moment, he squeezed his hands as if to make sure that the raven was indeed still there.

"Right, sorry. Natural reaction. I'm Riku, and this is Vanitas. Are you sure? I mean i can easily pay for it." The silver haired male explained, looking a bit worried about getting that skirt free of charge. He watched as Noctis chuckled and gave him a shrug, true to Prompto's word he was young maybe no older then twenty and a bit lazy.

"I'm sure you can, but I want you to take it. My shop after all. Not like giving away one thing is going to shut our business down," he said with a hand on his hip.

"No, but your lazy ass might," Gladio added in, which got him a shove from the prince.

Riku watched the interactions between the four, he couldn't help but think that maybe if he and Sora had never gotten the Keyblades would he, Kairi and Sora be like that? Spending each day together without some kind of worry they would be ripped apart from each other? It was a nice thought, but another part of him wouldn't trade away his past either. It was his actions that had allowed them to travel to other worlds, meet new friends and make bonds with people he never would have been able to make a bond with. He took that moment to look at Vanitas who was also watching the other four individuals info of them. Had things not happened the way they did, he wouldn't have ever met Vanitas. He smiled as he reached over, wrapping his arms around around the raven haired boy's shoulder and pulling him flush against his side.

He couldn't stop himself from pressing his face against the dark colored locks of hair and simply holding him for a moment. No, if anyone asked Riku if he would want to change anything he wouldn't. He was happy with what he had in his life now, yes he missed Sora greatly and wouldn't stop searching for him until he found him. But he was happy, he was a Keyblade Master, one who could harness the light and dark, he had Vanitas at his side and he couldn't be happier. He could feel the confusion radiating off of the smaller male he was holding and the stares from the other four. He felt more then saw Vanitas give a shrug as if he was answering a question. After a few long moments Riku finally pulled away and looked to the four.

"Thank you, for this i mean."

Noctis smiled nodding. "It's what friends do. You guys are welcomed to come back here anytime you like."

Riku smiled, nodding as he moved to walk out of the shop, but stopped when Vanitas pulled his hand away. He turned around and watched as the raven turned to face the group. He seemed nervous, as if he was having a hard time coming up with something to say to them. Riku couldn't help but smile as Vanitas fiddled with the hem of the skirt.

"I uh...I just wanted to say thank you." Vanitas said almost awkwardly, he sighed and looked up at the four. "Thank you for this, I...didn't really have anything of my own before coming here and I guess this is the first thing that I've picked out for myself that's well, for me. So thank you." Riku almost panicked when he saw Noctis lift his hand. But was surprised when all he did was ruffle Vanitas' dark colored locks gently.

The look he was giving the boy was one full of warmth, understanding and sympathy. It's like he knew what it was like having had everything I his life picked for him, which he guessed he did. After all he was a Prince, the King of Kings. Though he didn't have a horrible life like Vanitas did at the hands of Xehanort, but he knew what it was like to have things picked for him without so much as his own input. Riku sighed in relief at how calm Vanitas looked, even if it held undertone confusion at the sign of affection.

"Your welcome, Vanitas. Be safe, go enjoy the town." He said.

And with that, Vanitas smiled brightly, nodding before slipping his hand into Riku's and dragging him away from the store and down the street. They we're a good few blocks away before Vanitas came to a sudden halt. The skirt swaying gracefully with his movements as he turned to face Riku. He paused, before he stepped up to him, sliding his arms under Riku's and hugging him tightly. It wasn't often that Vanitas showed affection so easily, he liked to keep this kind of thing private and only around those they spent most of their time with. So Riku was taken aback by this hug but he easily wrapped his arms around the smaller male, squeezing him tightly.

"Do what do I owe this?" He asked, at first Vanitas didn't answer. He figured that the raven wasn't going to. He didn't need Vanitas to answer to know why he was hugging him, so the blue eyed male only laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "There's nothing to thank me for you know,"

"Bull and you know it." At that Riku laughed loudly, picking the other boy up and spinning them, which got a yelp from the other. "Okay, okay I get it! Put me down!" When his feet touched the ground, Vanitas pulled away, holding his hand out to Riku who this time slipped his hand into his easily. "Hey...do you think that maybe we can-, well more if it's okay if I can-"

He was stopped when Riku placed his hand over his mouth. His eyes narrowed into a glare but when he spotted the fond look on Riku's face he couldn't help but let the glare fade. Slowly Riku removed his hand from over Vanitas' mouth and moved it so it rested on his cheek. A soft purr started coming from the golden eyed boy as he leaned into the touch when Riku started to stroke his thumb just under his eye.

"You can wear whatever you want, and buy whatever you want." He responded with, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Come on, let's go see what other stuff we can find." He said, lacing their fingers together as they continued to walk down the streets.

By the end of the trip, Riku happily found Vanitas finally being able to bond and interact at least with Naminé as she helped him adjust any skirts he had gotten so they fit. And he didn't need words to know what Vanitas meant when he walked up to him, wearing another skirt and just barely brushing his fingers over his heart.

" _I love you._ "


End file.
